


Prisión de fénix

by DarielZai



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don’t read this is crack, Drama, F/M, Fire Nation Royal Family, Gen, I REGRET NOTHING, Incest, M/M, OC is the protagonist, Original Character(s), Ozai - Freeform, Ursa bad parenting, actually this is crack, crack and incest, dark Zuko, fire nation royal family drama, zuko is confused but is good
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarielZai/pseuds/DarielZai
Summary: Kai tenía varias cosas prohibidas: No podía usar su fuego control sin supervisión de sus padres o maestros,  no podía acostarse después de que se apagaran las luces, no podía subirse al bisonte del tío Aang sin permiso...reglas para príncipes, decía su madre; pero a sus 8 años Kai sabía que la regla más importante era que no podía bajar al último piso del palacio, porque allí vivía un monstruo...
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ozai/Oc, Toph Beifong/Sokka, Zuko/Suki
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Llevaba muchos años escribiendo este fanfic y decidí compartirlo porque yolo. Lean los tags porque es un fanfic muy crack. Mil gracias por leer

Es un día lluvioso, es extraño que llueva en estas fechas. A Ozai nunca le ha gustado el agua, cuando comenzaban los diluvios mandaba a los sirvientes a cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas y mantener seco cada rincón del palacio. El agua de la lluvia es diferente al agua de las tuberías, claro. Esa es agua domesticada, encerrada en un sistema de conductos y llaves. Ozai se sorprende al notar que, hoy más que nunca, está disfrutando el sonido de los golpes contra el suelo que generan las gotas, su celda es tan monótona, y después de diez años de encierro con las visitas cada vez más escasas de su hija y de su hermano, cualquier gesto de “libertad” le parece increíble.  
No hay otro prisionero pero al menos estaba agradecido de poder permanecer en su nación, había escuchado que muchos maestros fuego que se oponían a Zuko habían sido llevados a prisiones de hielo. Ja... tendría que agradecérselo al avatar, sin fuego no hay peligro, o eso es lo que piensan sus captores. 

La lluvia lleva varios días. ¿Cuantos días? En realidad Ozai solo puede contar gracias al sol, una ventana con barrotes del otro lado del pasillo se ilumina y se apaga, se ilumina... Ozai está cada día más cansado. El odio que siente por los traidores que lo llevaron a su perdición, por Zuko, ya no logra mantenerlo cuerdo. Las fantasías de cómo saldría de la prision para asesinar a su hijo, a su ex esposa, a todos los miembros de la guardia real, a la nación entera, aquellas fantasías habían quedado en el olvido hacía años, demasiadas repeticiones al mismo escenario, pero en la realidad Ozai era un hombre derrotado, sin la parte más importante de su espíritu, su fuego. Sin seguidores y sin dignidad. A sus 50 años solo esperaba que la lluvia trajera alguna afección a sus pulmones, a su cuerpo, y terminara con su vida de fracaso.  
El rey fénix no volvería a renacer.


	2. Capítulo I. Cautiverio

Kai tenía varias cosas prohibidas. No podía usar su fuego control sin supervisión de sus padres o maestros, no podía acostarse después de que se apagaran las luces, no podía subirse al bisonte del tío Aang sin permiso...reglas para príncipes, decía su madre; pero a sus 8 años Kai sabía que la regla más importante era que no podía bajar al último piso del palacio.  
En realidad el palacio había sido remodelado cuando Kei tenía cuatro años, recordaba la cantidad de trabajadores del reino tierra que su padre contrató, algunos con habilidades de madera control y metal control. Kai estaba muy feliz de conocer tantos maestros diferentes, además del tío aang y la tía Katara. El palacio se había transformado, tenia una parte únicamente de oficinas y un puente gigante de piedra conectaba el tercer piso del palacio con los jardines principales. Solo una parte, que en realidad era un tercio del edificio, se había destinado a la familia real: el gran jardín de cerezos, el cementerio familiar, los dojos de entrenamiento, la prision real, el salón de los ancestros y muchas habitaciones. Todos decían que el nuevo señor del fuego no tenía respeto por las tradiciones, pero su padre se mantenía firme en su idea de modernizar a la nación.  
Las celdas eran lo único que no había cambiado, pero Kai no debería saber eso... esta prohibido. Después de todo, su padre le decía a él y a sus hermanas que “un monstruo vivía en lo más profundo del palacio”.  
La primera vez que Kai conoció la prision del sótano fue hace...1 año, estaba enojado porque su madre lo había castigado. Ella ni siquiera era maestra fuego, no había forma de que entendiera esa necesidad de utilizar sus llamas.  
Su padre había intervenido diciendo que el verdadero poder estaba en saber controlar el fuego, y no dejar que el fuego te controlara a ti. Kai estaba muy molesto, corrió a su habitación diciendo lo mucho que los odiaba a ambos, para después llorar y golpear su cama con todas sus fuerzas. De pronto pensó que debía hacer algo para vengarse de sus padres.   
El momento de su encuentro con “el otro señor del fuego” era una escena que se repetía en los sueños de Kai casi cada noche desde entonces, como un eco.

<< -¿quien está allí?- preguntó Kai.   
Solo el silencio respondió.   
-soy el príncipe de la nación del fuego! Te ordeno decirme tu nombre!!!  
-hum... príncipe... yo también era príncipe, hace tiempo. -la voz rasposa y lenta de un hombre se escuchó del otro lado de la celda.  
-huh, no es posible, papá era el príncipe antes que yo! Y ahora es el señor del fuego.  
-hahahahahahahahahahahaha-la risa grave y malintencionada de aquel hombre le heló la sangre. La pequeña lámpara se apagó, y el pasillo se volvió totalmente negro.  
-.... ¿quien eres?-pregunto Kai ignorando el miedo que le recorría el cuerpo.  
-mmm... -finalmente como tono burlón respondió -Yo soy el otro señor del fuego.>>

Kai iba cada viernes por la noche con “el otro señor del fuego”, era un gran secreto, y aunque la curiosidad de porque estaba encerrado era mas grande que su miedo, una parte de él le recordaba que lo que hacía estaba mal.  
El otro señor del fuego había prometido enseñarle a tener un control muy poderoso sobre su elemento y Kai deseaba aprender a usar aquellas llamas que tenía en el fondo de su corazón, quería sentir todo ese fuego al rededor de su cuerpo, así que siguió visitando cada cambio de guardia, cuando se permitían dejar sin vigilancia al único prisionero hasta la media noche.

<<\- ¿es aterrador? ¿El fuego?  
-No.... el fuego es poder. Y cuando estás por sobre todo, nada puede asustarte.  
-... pero no quiero que mi fuego asuste a los demás, señor del fuego.  
Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, Kai pensó que ese silencio era intimidante, y que quizá debía disculparse, pero antes de poder decir algo fue interrumpido.  
-Hmmm... débil, como tu padre.  
-¡¡No hables así de papá!!! ¡¡¡El es valiente y fuerte!!!  
-suficiente ! Lárgate...  
-...pero....  
-No regreses nunca más.  
Los ojos de Kai se llenaron de lágrimas -¡¿por que?!  
-Véte, no tengo porque darte ningún explicación. Largo.   
-No puedes obligarme a hacer nada. Soy el príncipe de este palacio!  
-Eres un niño débil, con un fuego mediocre, y no mereces ni atención. Lárgate.  
Kai se aguanto las lágrimas. -te odio-grito como tantas veces le gritado a sus profesores, y corrió lo mas lejos que pudo, hasta el cuarto de sus padres. Se quedó parado frente a la puerta sintiéndose como un tonto, sabiendo que esa sensación de vacío no debía estar allí, debió haber obedecido. La prision del sótano del palacio tenía un monstruo adentro, que se había metido en los sueños de Kai.  
Pasó un largo tiempo antes de que Kai volviera a buscar a “el señor del fuego”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer <3


	3. Capítulo II. Lecciones

Leah y Leena celebrarían su cumpleaños número 11 en una semana, eran gemelas y las princesas de la nación del fuego, así que la fiesta sería un gran suceso.   
Su padre y su madre estarían allí, lo que era difícil desde que la nación del fuego comenzó a abrirse al comercio con las tribus agua del norte.  
Las princesas querían conocer ciudad República que, según las noticias entre los chicos de la escuela, era asombrosa y estaba llena de aventuras.  
El tío Aang vivía con la tía Kaatara muy cerca de la ciudad y su padre les había prometido un viaje hasta allí, claro, acompañadas de su hermano mayor, para que las cuidara.   
Leah y Leena no tenían fuego control, aunque eso no les importaba realmente.   
El sueño de Leah era ser modelo, y Leena quería ser embajadora, no era de sorprenderse el poco interés que le prestaban a las clases de defensa personal, lo que enfurecía a su madre.   
-Deberían preparase para cualquier peligro-les decía.  
-pero mamá, ¿cuál peligro? Aquí nunca pasa nada  
-si, en la escuela nadie se preocupa realmente por aprender defensa...  
Su madre las miró con firmeza pero pronto sus ojos se volvieron tristes, las niñas se sintieron como tontas.   
-... perdón mamá...  
-Esta bien-su madre las abrazo antes de pedirles que la acompañaran a pasear al jardín -Quizá es momento de que hablemos de lo que sucedía en el mundo cuando yo cumplí once...  
Mamá nunca hablaba de su pasado, papá tampoco, en realidad la familia real y los amigos de esta parecían querer evitar ese tema tan común para otros.   
Las gemelas sabían sobre la invasión, sobre el antiguo señor del fuego, aunque fuera solo un capítulo del libro de historia.  
Las cicatrices de la guerra eran demasiado recientes, y los adultos se veían muy alterados cada vez que lo recordaban. Los niños aprendieron a dejar de preguntar. Así que era extraño que su madre quisiera abrirse con ellas.  
-Yo no soy de la nación del fuego, nací en una isla... muy lejos de aquí....  
La madre de las gemelas comenzó a revivir los acontecimientos de su vida mientras las flores de cerezo caían en el camino.  
Las gemelas entonces entendieron algo que se veía distante en su realidad, el peligro latente del que todos querían proteger a la nueva generación. 

Realmente lo hicieron solo para complacer a su mamá, para demostrarle que eran sus hijas, y estaban orgullosas de su legado, y también en agradecimiento por su sinceridad. No era por miedo... definitivamente.  
Un mes después de su cumpleaños número 11 las gemelas empezaron su entrenamiento Kyoshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que las cosas coincidan cronológicamente, algunos sucesos son AU y no corresponden con la línea original de Avatar (pero eran necesarios para la historia)   
> Gracias por leer !!!


	4. Capítulo III. La locura es azul

El tío Iroh enviaba muchas cartas y frascos con hierbas para té, los niños lo adoraban.  
La familia real estaba rota, el pegamento que parecía tratar de unirla eran las palabras de Iroh, siempre preguntando por cada miembro, sin importar el pasado.  
<<¿que tal van los ensayos de Ursa? Kiyi cada día está más grande>>  
<>  
Las cartas más largas y formales dirigidas a su padre llegaban directamente a la oficina. No se pueden tratar asuntos de la nación a la ligera.

Fue en algunas de esas cartas y fotografías que llegaban desde el reino tierra que Kai y las gemelas supieron que Zuko tenía una hermana... “otra” hermana. Y que, bueno, ellos tenían otra tía.  
Su padre no quiso contarles nada sobre ella, así que todo lo que tenían de “otro misterio de la familia real del fuego” era una pregunta en la carta más reciente de su tío.  
<<¿esta mejor tu hermana Azula? ¿Cuando vendrá de visita? >>  
¿Por que tenía que estar mejor Azula? ¿Estaría enferma o en un hospital?  
Kai les dijo a sus hermanas que todos los archivos de la familia real estaban resguardados, y que su padre había dado la orden de quitar todos los retratos antiguos y guardarlos en bóvedas.  
Leena tuvo la idea de preguntar a Ursa, su abuela, pero la veían muy poco, y una carta no parecía la opción más emocionante.  
Kai les dijo a sus hermanas que, según los maestros de su escuela, antes de Zuko, “Azula” había sido “señor del fuego” por un día, el día de la llegada del cometa Sozin. Pero eso fue todo lo que pudo averiguar.  
El misterio de la hermana de Zuko se esfumó de sus mentes en unas semanas y, como tantos otros secretos, aprendieron a vivir con el “no saber”.

Un año después, durante una reunión, los niños se encontraron con su abuela Ursa y Lea preguntó inocentemente quien era Azula. La cara de su abuela se transformó en una mueca de tristeza y culpa antes de pedirles que le preguntaran mejor a su padre Zuko.  
Los hermanos estaban cansados de vivir en una familia que ocultaba tantas cosas, y peor aún, se entristecieran o molestaban por que quisieran saber.  
Ese día Ursa abandonó la reunión en lágrimas y su padre se mostró muy molesto con ellos.  
-Pero papá, ¿por qué es tan malo preguntar por tu hermana?  
-Mi hermana se llama Kiyi, su tía. Y eso es todo.  
-No es verdad, la carta preguntaba por Azula.  
Zuko trato de usar todo su conocimiento sobre diplomacia para persuadir a los niños de olvidar sus preguntas que “lastimaban a la abuela y a él mismo” pero no funcionó. Al final admitió que era su hermana.  
-¿y por qué es tan mala que hace llorar a la abuela?  
-Azula.... no es mala, solo está enferma. Por eso no hablamos de ella. Es muy doloroso cuando alguien está enfermo.  
-Yo me enfermo del estómago todo tiempo-dijo Lea con angustia.  
-No princesa, la enfermedad de Azula no se puede curar...  
-¿es contagiosa papa? ¿Por eso no la vemos nunca?  
-Asi es Kai, es contagiosa. Por eso ella está lejos...  
-Pero papá... ¿por qué no tenemos fotos de ella? ¿siempre ha estado enferma?  
-.... no realmente, les dire algo, después de cenar cancelaré mis reuniones y veremos algunas fotos. Y podrán preguntar lo que quieran.  
-¿de verdad?  
-Si, ya son bastante mayores. Pronto empezarán a salir al mundo y tienen que saber quiénes son y de donde vienen.  
-¡Gracias papá!  
-No es nada, y... prefiero que me pregunten a mi. Quizá algunas cosas no podré decírselas porque aún son muy dolorosas pero, estén seguros que nunca les voy a mentir.  
-Lo prometes  
-Si, promesa de padre, ahora vayan a cambiarse.  
Cuando sus hijos desaparecieron por las escaleras Zuko suspiró, pensaba que podría proteger a todos de su terrible familia, pero los lazos de sangre atraían a pequeños inevitablemente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ursa es una mala madre sorry  
> Zuko se esfuerza mucho :3


	5. Capítulo IV. Despertar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning/advertencia: a partir de este capítulo inicia la parte oscura del fic, incesto OC/Ozai, que es además underage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leer las advertencias del capítulo.  
> Explicito.

Kai se había convertido en un adolescente bastante fuerte, por 15 años se había tomado enserio sus lecciones en el salón de entrenamiento de la familia con los mejores maestros, como futuro señor del fuego además tenía clases de historia y literatura por las tardes donde aprendía sobre las tradiciones de otras naciones. Kai era un joven muy apreciado por sus compañeros y, aunque llegaba a ser arrogante, su actitud distaba mucho de la de príncipe malcriado que Zuko temia tanto que conservara.

Kai había encontrado en “el otro señor del fuego” un distractor de su rutina. Claro que desde ese día hace muchos años el otro señor del fuego no le dirigía la palabra, pero así estaba bien, Kai se escabullía casi a diario por las noches y se dedicaba a hablarle sobre sus lecciones, sobre sus compañeros... cosas que no se sentía cómodo contándole a sus amigos (amigos falsos), y que sus padres no tendrían tiempo de escuchar. Además, nadie más bajaba a la prisión, todos sus secretos por más vergonzosos que fueran estarían sellados por siempre. 

Kai había descubierto su sexualidad en el colegio. Tenía algunas amigas con las que experimentaba el despertar de su cuerpo pero nunca había llegado a culminar el acto. Cuando comenzó a contarle sobre estas experiencias a su único confidente se había dado cuenta que esas cosas incomodaban a “el otro señor del fuego”. Era interesante ver que después de todos esos años de indiferencia había algo que lo hacía reaccionar, así que comenzó a hacerle preguntas.  
-¿cuando fue la ultima vez que te masturbaste? -silenció, pero un silencio incómodo.  
-Acércate a los barrotes y lo haré por ti...-ofreció Kai con actitud burlona, queriendo intimidar a esa figura aterradora de su infancia.  
Esta vez el otro señor del fuego lo miro con ojos abiertos e incrédulos, y Kai se dio cuenta de las similitudes entre el y su padre, y con sus hermanas.   
-...- El otro señor del fuego abrió la boca como para decir algo pero la cerró sin emitir sonido, lentamente se puso de pie para alejarse hasta el otro extremo de la celda con los brazos cruzados. Fue en ese instante que Kai fue consciente de que el prisionero encontraba en una situación deplorable. Tras la devaluación de la economía hace dos años su padre había recortado gastos, había retirado a muchos guardias del palacio y los había reubicado en La Capital, para proteger a su pueblo. También había tenido que recortar el número de servidumbre, lo que parecía más bien un atentado contra los pobres sirvientes que no tenían otro lugar al que ir. La mayoría se fue a ciudad republica a probar suerte, que mal, Kai extrañaba el movimiento.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Kai  
La ropa de prisionero estaba sucia, y el olor era mas fuerte que antes. ¿Estaría dejando Zuko morir de hambre a sus prisioneros porque era muy costoso mantenerlos?   
-Acércate...  
Pasaron muchos minutos de silencio antes de que el señor del fuego volteara la vista, sus ojos cristalinos y cansados, y se acercara de nuevo a la puerta. ¿Cuando fue la última vez que alguien lo había visto y tratado como una persona y no como a un monstruo o una figura muda que solo escuchaba las tonterías de un niño .... 20 años de encierro. 

Durante los días siguientes Kai descubrió que aunque los barrotes de metal eran fuertes, Kai podía calentar el acero lo suficiente para moldearlo, era una técnica de los herreros y resultaba muy útil. Kai comenzó a tratar de tocar al otro señor del fuego.

Nunca había abierto los barrotes por completo, era precavido... había una razón por la que ese hombre estaba encerrado, aunque... parecía tan inofensivo, débil, derrotado.  
Luego de un par de intentos en la semana, se decidió y metió un brazo en la celda, sintió al otro señor del fuego darse por vencido, acercarse y fundirse con el toque, las manos de Kai eran cálidas en contraste a la fría piel del otro señor del fuego. Kai acaricio el cabello grasoso, desenredando las puntas, y bajo por el cuello, el pecho. Las costillas resaltaban prominentes. La bata quedó abierta por completo y el señor del fuego trató de alejarse con vergüenza pero Kai lo tranquilizó.  
-Esta bien...-una idea enfermiza llego a la cabeza de Kai, su cuerpo se encendió en deseo sin entender la razón.   
La piel pálida y húmeda temblaba mientras Kai acercaba sus dedos al miembro del otro señor del fuego, lo rodeó y comenzó a moverlo hacia arriba, como él lo hacía a solas en su habitación.  
Kai tenía la mente nublada por el erotismo de ese momento, la figura enjaulada se mantenía en silencio, con las manos aferradas a los barrotes y su cuerpo, que ya no pertenecía a él, siendo derrotado por un adolescente.  
El final llegó manchando la mano de Kai, Kai saco su brazo de la celda y contemplo los ojos vidriosos que se escondían en las sombras.  
-...- Kai se encontraba duro y con vergüenza. Jamás había pensado en hacer algo así con un hombre, por más “monstruo” “fantasma””prisionero””señor del fuego””secreto””misterio” que fuese.   
Sus respiraciones se calmaron y Kai vio al señor del fuego encogerse en su mismo, y reír.   
La risa de sus pesadillas... Kai corrió lo más rápido que pudo dejando atrás el eco de las carcajadas. ¿Se arrepentía de lo que había hecho? No... no realmente.


	6. Capítulo V. Fénix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning/ advertencia: capítulo explicito sobre la relación OC/Ozai (Incesto, underage).  
> Menciones de D/S

Desde ese día Kai iba casi todas las noches a ver al otro señor del fuego. Después de su primer encuentro su deseo crecía como llamas que consumían su raciocinio, por primera vez sentía lo que le habían prometido que experimentaría con “su primera novia”.  
El prisionero seguía sin decir nada, a veces pensaba que había olvidado como hablar...  
Pero cuando Kai entraba a la celda sin miedo, imponente y deseoso, el otro señor del fuego se volvía diminuto y sumiso, como un muñeco de trapo. Kai experimentaba todo lo que siempre había soñado en ese cuerpo, mordiendo, lamiendo, tocando. A pesar de ser el cuerpo de un hombre maduro, la complexión no era mala, la piel era suave.  
El otro señor del fuego temblaba con cada caricia y en unas pocas semanas se había acostumbrado a esa rutina, Kai hacia qué terminara cada vez.  
Solo una ocasión trató de escapar, los primeros días que Kai entraba a la celda con su técnica de fundir metal, pero Kai lo había sometido con facilidad, contra el suelo, humillado, derrotado una vez más.  
No lo volvió a internar. Cuando Kai iba a irse de la celda el otro señor del fuego se mantenía quieto, en el fondo, viendo la pequeña oportunidad de escapar cerrarse.  
Tres veces a la semana un guardia acudía a alimentar al prisionero, una cantidad moderada de pan, sobras de la cocina, frutas maduras; dejaba un galón de agua purificada, que podía beberse o usar para un baño, lo que explicaba la falta de higiene. No permanecía mucho tiempo así que afortunadamente nadie había descubierto su secreto.  
Una noche Kai decidió darle un baño al señor del fuego, después de que el olor se volviera insoportable. El prisionero permaneció sin decir una palabra.  
Llego con varios botes de agua, una botella de shampoo y un jabón, su favorito, con olor a lavanda. Calentó el agua con sus manos y desnudó al prisionero, para pasar sus manos enjabonadas y tibias por el cuerpo, en los rincones, en el cabello. Restregó la capa de mugre gruesa y las costras de semen de las piernas y abdomen. La piel pálida grisácea comenzó a relucir. Agradecía que no hubiera terminado con una infección a causa de esas condiciones de mala higiene, entonces pensó que si el otro señor del fuego prefería beber el agua antes de bañarse, significa que aún tenía el deseo de mantenerse con vida.  
En ese ritual de baño Kai termino mojándose también, restregando su cuerpo con la piel desnuda del otro hombre, decidió darle un beso, para averiguar si esa boca aún poseía una lengua. Se sorprendió al ser empujado, pero no soltó aquella figura delgada, la estrujó más a su cuerpo, forzándolo en otro beso, succionando, pasando su lengua por cada rincón que alcanzaba. Seguía virtiendo agua sobre sus cuerpos, hasta terminarla toda, y después prosiguió a evaporar el agua. Se requería un buen control de fuego para llegar a cambiar la temperatura y el estado del agua, era una técnica subestimada que le había enseñado el tío Iroh.  
Pronto toda el agua sobrante se había evaporado, y ambos cuerpos estaban casi secos, Kai pego su nariz al cabello del otro señor del fuego, el olor a lavanda era intenso, y aunque se mantenía en silencio, podía ver el alivio del otro hombre al encontrarse sin ese olor terrible.  
-Asi está mucho mejor, deje tu ropa igual, para que no sospechen.  
Kai se disponía a salir de la celda cuando una mano tomó su muñeca. Se volteó listo para contraatacar pero en lugar de eso lo sorprendió un beso húmedo en la boca. El “ Gracias” implícito saco una sonrisa de Kai, y el otro señor del fuego se alejó hasta el fondo de la celda para permitir que Kai saliera.  
Kai estaba seguro que esas rutinas continuarían por mucho tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las técnicas de fuego quizá no funcionen, pero me parecieron lógicas y los maestros fuego deberían tener más subestilos !!!


	7. Capítulo VI. Las aves enferman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning/advertencia: relación explicita OC/Ozai (incesto, underage).

Fue en época de lluvia cuando Kai noto que la temperatura del otro señor del fuego estaba muy elevada, fiebre...  
Respiraba rápido, con dificultad, y cuando Kai acaricio su cuerpo este se desplomó.  
Llevaba un par de semanas con debilidad sin embargo en todos los años que había estado visitándolo, el prisionero jamás se había enfermado.  
Alarmado, Kai se apresuró al cuarto de sus padres, pero recapacitó en el último instante. Estaba dejando que sus emociones lo hicieran cometer una estupidez, pero... si esperaba más tiempo quizá no habría nada más que hacer.  
Había alguien más que podía ayudarlo, pero tendría que pensar rápido en una muy buena historia.

Kiyi era su tía, media hermana de Zuko, hija de Ursa.  
La única en esa casa que tenía conocimiento de plantas medicinales. Ella se había convertido en curandera en su pequeña isla y estaba pasando las vacaciones en el palacio, era su única opción. Entro a su cuarto con angustia.  
-Kai...¿que pasa?- la mujer estaba realizando transcripciones de pergaminos a la luz de las velas, aunque Zuko tenía todo el palacio conectado a una planta eléctrica.  
-E...estaba en las cocinas cuando escuche gritos.... venían del piso de abajo...  
-Kai, esta prohibido....  
-Eran gritos muy fuertes, necesitaba ayuda.... y... baje.... necesita ayuda, por favor  
-Debemos llamar a Zuko...  
-No... no, estaría muerto cuando llegaramos. Por favor tía.  
Kiyi jamás había visto a su sobrino tan angustiado.  
-Bien, vamos a estabilizarlo, vamos.-tomo un pequeño maletín de su mesa antes de salir y siguió a Kai hasta la celda.  
El prisionero estaba en el suelo, había recuperado la conciencia y estaba en el suelo tosiendo.  
Tan solo con verlo Kiyi supo que no era algo pasajero-Kai, pesto se ve serio, pero no tengo las llaves, no puedo revisarlo....  
-date la vuelta.-le dijo Kai.  
-...-Kiyi dudo.  
-Te lo suplico, solo quiero salvarlo.  
Kiyi hizo un gesto de desconfianza pero le dio la espalda a la celda, Kai uso su fuego control para abrir la celda como acostumbraba. -Ayúdalo por favor....  
Kiyi volteó al escuchar lo que había pasado, su mirada llena de terror, en un segundo dejo de ver al prisionero agonizante y solo podía enfocarse en el monstruo que encerraron en esa celda. ¿Kai lo estaba liberando?  
-Kai! ¿Que estás haciendo?!  
-Por favor, el morira.-Kai entró a la celda que tenía suficiente espacio para albergar 3 personas.  
Kiyi se apresuró a entrar a la celda también, luchando contra su instinto de alejarse lo más lejos de esa situación. No había luces eléctricas así que las lámparas de aceite que había encendido Kai iluminaban tenuemente la celda.  
-Abre el maletín. Necesito el termómetro. -Kai obedecía.  
-40 grados.... necesito escuchar sus pulmones. -Kai le pasó el estetoscopio. Se le veía muy preocupada y seria.  
-Es una infección grave.... Kai, necesita un hospital.  
-.... ¿no puedes ayudarlo con tu poder?  
-No Kai, esto es más delicado. Necesitaríamos un sanador maestro agua y aún así...Quédate aquí, voy a llamar a Zuko.  
-.... el sabrá.  
-Kai, ¿quieres salvar a este hombre?-La mano temblorosa y marmoleada del otro señor del fuego se extendió para buscar la mano de Kai.  
-Si, si!  
-quédate aquí, y espera. Mantenlo boca abajo, evita que vomite.... ahora vuelvo.  
-déjame ir....-¿de donde venía esa voz? Kiyi ya se había ido. Y Kai mantenía los dientes apretados. -Déjame ir...  
10 años de silencio, había olvidado como era esa voz.  
-Quiero ser libre, ya no quiero ser tu juguete, ni un hombre derrotado ...déjame irme...  
Kai lloraba, cuando Zuko apareció, furioso.  
-aléjate de él.  
-Papa!!! se muere  
Detrás de Zuko venía su madre, y un par de guardias. Parecían más preparados para combatir que para ayudar a un moribundo, pero tras las instrucciones de Kiyi los hombres finalmente levantaron el débil cuerpo del prisionero y lo llevaron escaleras arriba.  
-Papa....Ayúdalo por favor  
-Kai. Retírate a tu habitación. No puedo creer que desobedecieras. Tienes prohibido salir hasta que yo hable contigo.  
-pero papá....-Kai había olvidado que en el mundo real, fuera de la prisión, solo era un adolescente sin ninguna clase de autoridad.  
-¡silencio! No te das cuenta de lo que está pasando. No sabes el riesgo en el que te pusiste al venir aquí. El riesgo en el que nos pusiste a nosotros, tu familia, a tu nación.  
-querido....Kai esta confundido, no sabe que está pasando. Nunca lo ha comprendido. -Suki estaba tan enojada como su esposo pero no era momento para una pelea con Kai.  
La figura casi sin vida del prisionero se desvaneció en los brazos de los guardias y de Kiyi.  
El monstruo del sótano al fin salía, ¿a donde iría? ¿Se cumplirían sus deseos de muerte? ¿Se volvería un señor del fuego libre, como el bisabuelo?  
....  
-si el muere, yo también moriré-dijo Kai antes de irse a su habitación, había actuado como un príncipe malcriado una vez más, pero lo decía enserio.  
La parte más importante de el moriría sin tener al otro señor del fuego en su vida. Imaginar la soledad, el silencio del palacio; Leah y Leena se tenían la una a la otra, Zuko tenía a mamá, y Kai a nadie, más que al prisionero secreto del sótano a quien le contaba sus sueños, quien aún sin decir nada, escuchaba.  
-“juguete”.... -eso era lo que había dicho, pero no, era algo diferente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiyi aprendió a utilizar hierbas medicinales como Ursa y su abuela.  
> Aclaración: Kai todavía no sabe con exactitud qué Ozai es el prisionero, pero lo sospecha. Los libros de historia fueron censurados y la generación de Kai creció protegida de el resentimiento de las demás naciones


End file.
